


I Wish I Knew How To Love You

by Odin16immortal



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Confused Sexualiy Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin16immortal/pseuds/Odin16immortal
Summary: Rosaline waits for Princess Isabella and realizes their relationship can't remain the same forever.





	I Wish I Knew How To Love You

Rosaline fidgets in the cool, night air. The full moon beams down upon her. Rosaline looks around at the many sleeping stable horses that surround her. These are some of the best horses in all of Italy. Despite the bloody power struggle between the crown, Capulets and Montagues; in this stable all of their horses share the space. Rosaline chuckles under her breath. The one truly neutral zone of all Verona is covered in horse shit. It’s ironically apt. 

“She’s late.” Rosaline says to the nearest horse who merely chuffs back. Her Princess is never late, at least never when meeting her. A clap of thunder resounds in the silence. Rosaline pulls the rough wool of her cloak tighter over her shoulders. 

“I’ll wait for a bit longer.” Rosaline mutters before closing her eyes. There she naps like sleeping beauty waiting for a kiss to wake her. 

She is not woken with a kiss but the bang of the stable door slamming open. There, silhouetted in the light of the full moon stands Princesses Isabella. Goose bumps prickle her skin as rainwater seeps into her clothes. 

“Your Highness,” Rosaline mutters into the air. Isabella’s shoulders tremor at the sound of her name. Eyes sharp as flint burn into Rosaline with a manic ferocity. 

“Not that. Don’t call me that tonight.” Isabella pleads. Rosaline opens her mouth before promptly shutting it. 

Isabella pulls Rosaline from her haystack perch. All Rosaline can feel is the Princess’s steel grip around her waist and the press of soft, damp lips. Isabella’s kisses are never gentle. Their always full of intense longing and hopes that will never be. Isabella bites her lower lip, drawing blood. They pull apart. Rosaline swallows saliva and blood. Her mouth is full of Isabella, and she likes the taste. 

“Something troubles you.” Rosaline states. She cradles her royal friend’s face in her hands. Truly Isabella, has a beautiful face. Even with her features contorted with angst and rage, she manages to cause Rosaline’s heart to stutter. 

Isabella slips her hand down the front of Rosaline’s servant gown. 

“I hate that you have to wear this. If I was the Prince, I’d force the Capuet’s to restore you to your natural place at court.” Isabella mutters. Her voice is as harsh as the justice she would dole out if only given the chance. “Father cares more about stability than justice. That’s why you are treated like a servant by a bastard daughter of a merchant!” 

Rosaline tips backward onto the haystack taking Isabella down with her. There they lay as the sound of the night filter overhead. Isabella’s lips press into the soft flesh at the juncture of Rosaline’s neck. 

Rosaline can feel that familiar warmth of lust and affection unfurl in her stomach.

“I don’t care about being at court, my friend. The only thing there for me is you, and frankly it’s much easier to sneak out at night to see you as a servant than as a noblewoman.” Rosaline mutters. She gasps audibly as Isabella strokes her breast.

“I am unsure how long we can do this.” Isabella mutters. Isabella reaches up to press her fingers to Rosaline’s lips. Uncertainty, Rosaline opens her mouth. She swirls her tongue, red and hot, around the intruding those smooth and long fingers. Rosaline sucks on them and listens to the hitches in Isabella’s breath in response. Isabella plunges deeper down her throat to the tips of her bony knuckles. Rosaline chokes on her hand. Still, it’s good so very good. She wants to suck on those fingers to tear the skin from flesh, so when Isabella looks at her hands she’ll think of Rosaline. She’ll remember the warmth of her tongue, the bite of her teeth, and the traces of sin that’ll never wash off. 

“Why can’t we meet again?” Rosaline whispers. Isabella’s dark eyebrows furrow together. The stiff set in her jaw is a signal that this isn’t something she wants to discuss. 

“My brother is coming home.” Isabella mutters. She doesn’t look at Rosaline’s face. Isabella doesn’t want to see the light of excitement in those round, black eyes. 

“Escalus? He’s coming home.” Rosaline can feel the heavy thump-thump of her heart. The faint memory of the Prince’s smile still makes her blood run hot. Prince Escalus, if she married him then Livia wouldn’t have to scrub floors any more. 

Isabella snorts. The princess moves away from her. She suddenly seems far more interested in the woodworking of the floorboards than the woman she was just kissing. Rosaline reaches forward to brush her hand across Isabella’s cheek. It’s hard to tell in the dim light, but she thinks she sees tears run a river on Isabella’s tan skin. 

Isabella catches her wrist. Painted nails bite into the soft belly of Rosaline’s wrist. There’s a fury in her grip that Rosaline has never known. 

“Isabella?” She whispers. Isabella turns to her. The princess opens her mouth.( A wonderful mouth with a tongue that could make Rosaline come apart at the seams.) A trembling hand grips her palm so hard that Rosaline winces. 

“Who are we to each other?” Isabella croaks out. She looks at Rosaline like she wants to be kissed. There’s a terrible fear in her eyes. Rosaline can’t quite understand of what. 

“You are my friend. My princess. The only bright thing left in this godforsaken city.” Rosaline says honestly. She leans in to press her lips to her friends. For a minute, the stay entwined together by their tongues.

“Is that all?” Isabella states as cool and as crisp as the air around them. Rosaline cocks her head to the side. She doesn’t understand the question.When her father died, it’s Isabella that held her close till the dawn broke. It is Isabella who promises her vengeance and freedom when she comes to her bruised and starved. Only Isabella stood up to protect the legacy of her father and her name when Lady Capulet made her no more than a servant in her own House. Isabella’s kiss lights her body aflame, her tongue makes her tremble and scream to the heavens. Isabella is Rosaline’s place of refuge. She didn’t know how to describe that, so she says what her Princess most likely wants to hear. Something uncomplicated and easy. A lie.

“You’re my best friend. My only friend.” Rosaline emphasizes. She leans in for another kiss but instead of a warm accepting mouth she meets stone, closed lips. 

“I see. You are no different than all the rest! I was nothing to you but a temporary replacement for my brother!” Isabella hisses. Rosaline gasps audibly. 

“You knew! That Escalus and I, that we-” Rosaline sputters out. They had tried to keep everything a secret. She had been so alone when he left. Then, Isabella kissed her that one night. Her lips were thinner than his and she tasted different, but her eyes. Isabella’s eyes contained the same black fire that Escalus burns bright with. 

“Brother and I always want the same things.” Rosaline mutters. Regret and bitterness lace her tongue. Rosaline is used to being the balm to Isabella’s almost constant storm of regret and suppressed ambition. Now, she’s the cause.

“Isabella, I’m sorry.” Rosaline mutters. She wants to tell Isabella that she feels the same for the princess as she did the prince, but that’d be a lie. Isabella pulls away from her and marches towards the stable door. Rosaline doesn’t try to stop her. She doesn’t know if she has to right to. 

The rain is still pouring outside. Isabella pushes the door open and steps out into it. She just stands there as if the torrent of wind and water will somehow wash away the bitter anger and hurt. 

Isabella says something just before a clap of thunder deafens all words. Rosaline can’t make out the words exactly, but she knows. This(whatever one could call this relationship) is over. She crumbles to the floor as Isabella slams the door on their stunted future shut. 

Rosaline’s chest hurts. She can’t stop sobbing. She doesn’t understand. Escalus was the one she loved He was the one she spent her youth pinning away for. So, why did Isabella leaving her hurt so much more?


End file.
